


Fake It Till You Make It

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For  the prompt "We're undercover for a mission pretending to be a newly-wed couple and they're keeping a close eye on us 24/7. I'm even pretty sure they got cameras in our bedroom, so we need to pretend to cuddle up and have sex at night but I'm actually really liking this, you're really warm and omg I'm actually getting turned on by your fake moaning, help."</p><p>That pretty much sums this up. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It Till You Make It

Usually being the point man did not involve going undercover to gain information about a subject that was to be extracted from. Arthur prided himself on his ability to hack into whatever bank records, social media accounts, secure work servers, security feeds, and medical records to get what he needed. He didn't have to be so up close and personal, as that was enough to give him a good idea about an individual's habits. This time, however, the subject was paranoid to the point that Arthur's usual tactics didn't give enough information. His entire housing development was heavily guarded, with security cameras and bugging devices _everywhere,_ ostensibly for international security.

If the payout wasn't seven figures, he would have walked away and let it be someone else's nightmare to deal with.

A contact managed to swing an entry into the development, but in order to fast track the application, he had to list Arthur as a newlywed. There were only a few women in dream share that Arthur trusted, but none he felt truly comfortable enough to ask to go undercover with him as a bride except Ariadne.

Thankfully, she accepted.

She was all smiles and laughter as Arthur described his plan and how he would split his payout with her. "This is hilarious," she told him repeatedly, even after he told her how annoyed he was by that. "C'mon, Arthur. You hit on me during the Fischer job, you found countless excuses to work with me in _close quarters_ since then, and now you're proposing fake marriage." He tried to keep a dignified attitude as she spoke, but glared when she laughed again. "Just admit it, you want to ask me out. So just ask me out."

"I like working with you," Arthur told her stiffly. "You're reading more into this."

Ariadne snorted and rolled her eyes at him. _"Sure,"_ she drawled. "Tell me what you know about this loser you want to trick, and what our cover identities are going to be. Trust me, I know how to make it look good."

Arthur knew that about her, and that was starting to worry him.

The worries were justified when they moved into the development. She easily fell into the cover identity of a newlywed, linking her arm through Arthur's and gushing about how fantastic the place seemed. She asked the maintenance office about the schools, the shopping, where parks and doctors were. More outgoing than Arthur was, she wrangled a way to introduce herself to the subject and ask about security and how it was to raise a family. He heaved a long suffering sigh, making the subject look at him in amusement.

"Oh, don't worry about Roger," Ariadne said sweetly, waving Arthur off. "We've been together for years before we finally got married. I think he'll be a fantastic father, but he doesn't always think so." She gave the subject a smile, disarming the normally suspicious man. "How about you? Any family here? Kids? It would be fantastic for any kids of ours to have playmates that I don't have to worry about, you know?"

The subject blinked in surprise and shook his head. "Oh, I'm not married. Never one for children, in any event."

Ariadne linked her arm through the subject's in a friendly way, startling him. Her cover identity was an extrovert, but Arthur thought it was an overdone touch. "That's all right. Sorry if I gush too much, Roger tells me all the time I have such a big mouth."

Arthur sighed again. "Penelope..."

She laughed. "I can't help it. Everyone here is so friendly and it's a great neighborhood, I'm just so excited." She didn't lose the smile even when the subject managed to extricate his arm from hers. "I'm so glad I've gotten a chance to meet you."

He mumbled his agreement and hurried to his home, three doors down from the one Ariadne and Arthur were staying in. Arthur came to her side and let the pleasant expression drop for a moment. "Did you have to do that?"

Her own smile didn't falter. "Spoil sport. I don't get to do this too often, you know."

"I'm sure there are cameras everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if there were any inside the house," he hissed.

"Did you check?"

"I didn't have time before you dragged me out here. And it would be suspicious if I did a thorough search of the grounds."

"So we assume they're in every room," she said, smile still in place. She grasped Arthur's hands and pulled him close, tilting her face up to his as if in adoration. "I can work with that, can't you?" she purred.

That was exactly what he feared, if he was going to be honest with her. But all Arthur did was sigh, and let her lead him around to meet more neighbors. They unpacked the boxes that they brought to complete the cover identity, shared a dinner of Chinese takeout, and made up the bedroom as best as they could. All they had was an air mattress and a few blankets and pillows, and Arthur tried his best to maintain a professional façade. He froze when she nuzzled his neck and slid an arm around him, hand sliding beneath the pajama top. Ariadne grazed his earlobe with her teeth, giggling as she rubbed her chest against his back. Her groin pressed tight against his rear, making him moan a little. Ariadne shifted so that she was thrusting against him and moaning like a porn star.

Even worse, she ran her hands along his body and felt his burgeoning erection.

Arthur gasped and tried his best to swallow down his moans. Ariadne nipped his earlobe. "Shall we put on a good show?" she whispered.

He made a small helpless noise deep in his throat. This was _Ariadne._ Yes, he'd always wanted her, and scamming her out of a kiss had seemed like a good idea at the time. But working with her had been better than he thought it would be, and to potentially lose that relationship frightened him more than the thought of limbo.

She clearly didn't have the same compunctions.

"I can't," he gasped, turning around and grasping hold of her arms. The look he shot her was desperate with longing and concern. "Not like that."

Her expression shuttered, and Ariadne pulled away, hurt. She was playing with him, teasing, but she was taking his words the wrong way. Dammit, he couldn't explain his worry, not if there were cameras or listening devices. And he _did_ want her, God help him, he always had.

"Like this," he said, grasping the back of her head and pulling her in for a kiss.

He tore at her pajamas as she eagerly got rid of his. Ariadne pushed him onto his back and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him, rubbing her bared breasts against his chest. Something in him sang at the contact, and he let his hands roam everywhere, learning her body. _Please don't let this be a mistake,_ he prayed silently to a God he wasn't sure existed. _Whatever else, don't let this be a mistake._

Taking his time also gave Ariadne ample opportunity to push his hands away or shake her head if he touched her where she didn't want him to. But instead, she grabbed a hand and brought it between her legs, giving him a saucy smile. He took her cue and fingered her, using her whimpers and moans as a guide for what she liked. She rocked against his hand, her thigh rubbing against his cock, and Arthur wanted her so badly.

He rolled her onto her back and pulled at her pajamas and yanked his own down. She grinned and reached for him. "Gimme," she demanded, running her fingers along his hip.

Arthur guided himself into her, a few rough strokes until he got the angle right. He knew the instant it was, because Ariadne let out a throaty moan and started fondling her own breast. He tried to go as slow as he could to make it last, but it had been such a long time since he had been with anyone, let alone without a condom. The sensation was too good, too much, and he barely managed to keep his wits about him to pull out and ejaculate over her stomach.

Ariadne laughed at his mortified expression. "Kinky," she purred. "I love it." She swatted his arm and pointed to the bathroom. "Go get something to clean me up, huh? The second I get up the mess will be all over the blanket and _ick,_ I don't want to sleep in the wet spot."

It was just so ordinary and so ridiculous and so _Ariadne,_ Arthur burst out into relieved laughter. "Bossy."

"And you love it," she teased.

He knew he was giving her goofy grin, but couldn't help it. "Yeah, I do," he admitted.

She flashed him a triumphant smile. "Knew it."

Arthur snorted and got up to get a washcloth to clean her up. "Way to kill the mood, _dear,"_ he snarked.

It didn't darken her mood at all. She still laughed, stretching out languidly. After he cleaned her off, she pulled him back down beside her on the air mattress for a kiss. "Lots of lost time to make up for," she purred. "Ready for that?"

The goofy grin was back on his face as he rolled over on top of her. "Always."

The End


End file.
